In known guide bars of this type, the lubricating oil is introduced into the guide groove via the supply bore and collects on the groove bottom. There it is picked up by the rakers of the driving links, whenever the tips of the rakers come into contact with the lubricating oil as the saw chain revolves around the guide bar. As a result, the lubricating oil is transported upwardly into the vicinity of the rivet connections thereby lubricating the saw chain. A disadvantage here is that some of the lubricating oil on the groove bottom cannot be picked up by the rakers because there is necessarily a gap between the groove bottom and the rakers, in which the lubricating oil remains and thus is unavailable for lubricating purposes.